BloodBath
by Grojbandian180
Summary: Everything has always gone great for Grojband. . . until they get stuck with The Newmans and some friends in detention. But things take a turn for the worse when they wake up after dark still in the school and someone or something is hunting them down one by one. Rated T for language and violence but may be changed to M rating later
1. A Christmas Prologue

**Before we start, I don't own Grojband or any of the songs featured in this fanfic. There won't be as many songs in this fanfic as compared to my previous one. Also there will be death involved in this story so don't hate me. BTW, the characters are in high school in this fanfic lol. Enjoy :D**

* * *

BloodBath

Chapter 1: A Christmas Prologue

**Corey's POV.**

"See you guys after the new year!" I yell to some of my classmates as I leave a Christmas party with my best friends. We're all in a band together with a perfect name, Grojband. We've been together for years now and even added two new members to the band: Jeff Buxton and Ashley Greene. We all pile into Kin's new truck with Laney, Joseph, Ashley, and I on the bed of it as we try to make our way home. Unfortunately for us, it was about an hour drive.

About five minutes on our journey, I see Ashley moving closer to Jeff who, for the most part, looked nervous every time she got closer. The same thing was happening to me because Laney was coming towards me. Ever since I can remember, I've been in love with her but, I don't know how to tell her. I don't think I would be able to handle her rejection.

"How'd you like the party Core?" She's finally sitting right next to me.

"Uh. . . I thought it was fun. . . I've been to worse parties. I think the highlight of the party was when Kon beat the ice sculpture with the baseball bat." I see her giggle a bit which makes me blush a little but she doesn't notice thank lord. She then starts whispering so the others won't hear her.

"You know how Jeff likes Ashley?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Well, during the party I found out that she like him but is too afraid to tell him so. . . . I told her about his feelings just to see how it'd play out."

I can't help but snicker at this in which Laney does the same.

**Laney's POV.**

We both look up to see them holding each other as they slept. "Aww so cute. . ." Corey says while blinking his eyes so many times. I playfully punches my shoulder and he questions it. "Why'd ya do that?"

"Oh no reason. You just look cute when you're mad." _'Oh my gosh! Did I just say that?'_ I turn away quickly so it won't seem awkward. _'Oh man! He's definitely gonna know about my secret love for him! I hope I didn't screw it up.'_

I turn to see him turned away too. _'That's it! I've had it with trying to hide this! It's time to ell him and face the truth!'_ Before I speak I let out a good sigh to relieve some stress. "Uh Core. . . " He turns back around when I start speaking.

"Yeah Lanes. . "

"There's um. . . Something that I've wanted to tell you for a while now but I've never known how to. . . You see. . ."

SSSSSSSSCCCCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H! We all feel the truck swerve back and forth. I start getting really scared and Corey grabs on to me. Next thing I know, there's a giant thud and the truck comes to a stop.

My entire life just flashed before my eyes and I think the same can be said for everyone else back here. Jeff and Ashley are clinging onto each other like Corey and I are. We both take notice and we jump back quickly and nervously. We all start getting out of the back as Kon runs up to us in tears. "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! I AM SO SORRY! IT JUST CAME OUT IN FRONT OF ME!"

Corey looks at me with a worried look on his face and grabs a flashlight from the back of the truck. "WHAT came out in front of you Kon?"

"I-I DON'T KNOW!"

We all get to the front of the truck where Kin was pacing back and forth and muttering to himself. Once he saw us, he stops and points to the grill where we see nothing yet. That's when Kon turns the brights off the headlights do we finally see the blood oozing off the grill.

I hear Ashley start to panic but Jeff quickly calms her down. Kin hands everyone else flashlights and we go search for a body.

Corey and I start down the road and so far nothing. I shine my flashlight back and forth but something catches my eye. . . . I turn to Corey who looks confused. "Hang on a sec. . ."

I walk all the way to the edge of the road and the object keeps getting more colorful and I start to realize what it is. . . AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! As I let out my short scream, everybody runs up to see what I see. Out of the grass was a colorful and bloody shoe. I turn to Corey who holds me tight. I turn to see Kon puking his brains out before Kin tries to figure out what to do.

"OH MY GOD! We hit someone?! But where's the body?"

We all start panicking more and we look down the small hill for the body.

"You guys! Over here!" Jeff and Ashley signal us. We run to see the body of a girl who's at least 18. We can't really tell who it is but we decide to help her anyways.

"Ok guys. . . we'll take her to the hospital but. . . " Kin started out. "We say that we found her like this. . . "

Jeff starts looking paranoid. "Are you kidding? How do we explain the blood on your truck's grill?"

"Look we'll wash it off and no one will ever know. . . We gotta swear to never speak of this again. . ." Kon says as Kin nervously agrees with him.

"I swear. . ." Ashley nods to Jeff.

"Ye-yeah. . . me too"

I look at Corey who's just as worried as me. "I swear." We say in unison.

As we all nod to each other, we take the body of the girl and carry her up the hill. We put her in the back seat of the truck and head to Kin and Kon's house to wash out the blood. I hope to never remember that night. . .

* * *

**Chapter 2 will hopefully be up tomorrow or Tuesday. Because this is based on a film idea I came up with months ago, I still need to sort out how it'll play out. Tell me what you think and Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


	2. Premonition

**I don't own Grojband or ANY of the songs featured in this fanfic. If you have a bit of a weak stomach, you probably don't want to read the ending but whatever lol. Enjoy :D**

* * *

BloodBath

Chapter 2: Premonition

**-TWO YEARS LATER-**

**Corey's POV.**

I've almost forgotten about our little accident from when we were sophomores. . . I think everyone else has too. I try to blank it out of my memory during band practice. I turn my head to see the Groj door opening and practice can begin. Everyone's here except Ashley. . . maybe she's still sick.

"Hey Corey, Ash texted me a few minutes ago saying she'll be ok for tomorrow." Jeff says while filming. 'Oh and I got us a new camera to help record."

"Wicked bro!" I reply. Once I see the rest of the band setting up except for Laney who's sitting on the couch looking depressed. _'What's bothering her? This is gonna drive me nuts. . . Time to find out'. _Sitting down next to her, I put my arm around her shoulder. "What's the matter Lanes?"

"Huh?" She looks up just noticing that I'm there. "Oh nothing's wrong Core."

"Please Laney, you can tell me anything. . ."

"Well. . . It's that night. . . I know we were supposed to forget about it but I can't. Every time I close my eyes all I can see is that poor girl in the ditch. . . It's been haunting me since it happened. . ."

"It's OK. . ." I hug her tightly. "I'm still plagued by it too." I can hear her crying softly so I try to calm her. "Lanes. . .Don't worry. We'll get through this."

"Thanks Core." We let go of each other and join the rest of the band. "Jeff, we set with the tech over there?"

"Uh. . . Yea Corey, we're good!" Jeff gives me a thumbs up and we start practicing. Kon counts us in.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

_**(Bon Jovi - Living On A Prayer)**_

_Once upon a time  
Not so long ago  
Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough_

Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love

She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer

Tommy got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, it's tough

Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday  
We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer

_Livin' on a prayer_

_(Instrumental)_

I'm feeling like nothing can stop us from playing the song. . . But right in the middle of the solo. . . . I hear this sharp, high-pitched sound. . . I stop playing to cover my ears and fall to the ground. "You guys. . . something's wrong. . ."

Wondering why my friends weren't answering me, I turn to see Laney disemboweled on the stage with rats eating her intestines. "OH MY GOD!" I back up into something that feels slippery. When I turn, I find Kon standing with his mouth hanging open. "K-Kon. . . You OK?"

Kon then tries speaking but all that comes out is blood. "Aaahhh!" I jump out of the way as it drips onto the stage. Freaking out, I run to Jeff's tech table for my phone but I just see him with his head chopped off and an axe next to his body. I turn and puke all over the floor to discover Kin's body crawlng towards me.

"Co-Corey. . . . Run!"

It looks like someone broke his legs. . I run over to help him when his head twists around as if someone broke his neck.

BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- '_OW!' _The high-pitched sound is back! I look up to see random images of death and destruction until I hear a thunder crack.

Everything is silent. . . I look up to see the group staring at me. . . _'It must've been a hallucination'_ . . . "I think band practice can take an early break today. . ." I jump up and run inside my house.

* * *

**I know, sorry this is a short chapter BUT I'm working on both this fanfic and another but I'm not sure when I'll release it. Some people have PM'd me about making it and I think you guys will like it. Anyways, I don't know when I'll upload Chapter 3, BUT it will be up before the week's over with. Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


End file.
